It is well known to tilt pairs of glasses from the normal use position to a non-use position where the lens holding structure of the frame is located at or above the user's forehead. Since conventional eyeglass frames normally incorporate earpieces or other structure extending above and often beyond a wearer's ears, tilting of conventional glasses to a non-use position can muss or disarrange his or her hair. Furthermore, tilting of glasses in such a manner can be totally precluded in certain cases, for example when the eyeglass wearer is wearing a helmet or other headgear that would impede or prevent tilting of the glasses to the forehead. As will be seen below, the eyeglass frame of the present invention does not utilize earpieces.
The eyewear of the present invention also encompasses a double-ended, flexible, elongated eyeglass retainer member connected to the eyeglass temples and extending therebetween. This must be compared with the usual eyewear structure wherein eyeglass retainers are often connected to and extend between earpieces. In addition, the eyewear disclosed and claimed herein incorporates a feature which includes one or more articles, such as small medallions, to be releasably retained in recesses formed in the eyeglass frame. The articles may readily be removed and replaced by others. This may be, for example, for the purpose of allowing different logos to be employed with the eyewear or allowing articles of different colors or appearances to be employed and provide different aesthetic effects.